hi5_fan_fiction_media_library_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Hi-Energy
Segments One Step Forward.png|The Can Can, Funky Punky Rocker Hand in Hand.png|Bush Dancing, Silly Dance Energy.png|Energy Dance, Cow Groove Give It a Go.png|Dance Cards, Dancing Dinosaur Going Out.png|Skipping, Obstacle Course, Tin Can Skittles, The Forgetful Family Move It.png|Rhythm City Celebrate.png|Flamenco Credits *Cast: Tim Harding, Kathleen de Leon, Nathan Foley, Charli Robinson, Kellie Hoggart *Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans *Composer: Chris Harriott *Lyricists: Chris Phillips, Leone Carey, Nathan Foley, Kellie Hoggart *Choreographer: Catherine Thiele *Written by Leone Carey, Lisa Hoppe, Emma-Jane Dann, Chris Phillips, Liz Arvidson, Anne Kenyon, Angela Webber, Catherine Martin *Early Childhood Advisor: Helen Martin *Script Editors: Catherine Martin, Stephen Measday *Script Coordinator: Judy Tanner *Set Designer and Art Director: Graeme Haddon *Standby Props: Gavin Sainsbury, Emily Oades *Art Department: Paul Fraser, Joanna Greenwood, Luke Ede *Costume/Props Designer: Joanne Rapa *Set Construction: George Aviet Constructions *Puppeteers: Tim Harding, Charli Robinson *Technical Director: Rob Surdich *Senior Lighting Director: Rob Cotterill *Lighting Director: Dale Martin *Lighting Assistants: Gavin Wright, Mark Ulbricht *Vision Switcher: Magnus Vikingur *Videotape Operator: Richard Harmer *Cameras: David Sliwinski, Melissa French, Andrew Johnson, Gordon Dein, Joe Previtera, Phil Bolger *Location Camera: Tim Mason *Location Sound: Predrag Malesev *Sound: Conrad Hendricks, Ryan Coughlan, Matt Simpson, Anthony Kaub *Stylist: Nadia Benussi *Segment Stylist: Larina Bennett *Costume Maker: Nathalie Ryner *Hair and Makeup: Lisa Soames, Kristy Snape, Pip Lund *Post Production Facilities: Tracks Television *Editor: Alan Green *Assistant Editor: Vanessa Milton *Final Mix: John Wyatt *Tech Checks and Dubbing: TVD Broadcast *Titles and Animation: RGB Digital Animations *Musical Instruments Supplied by Dickson's Yamaha Complex *Thanks to Sydney Aquatic Centre *Publicity: Brendon Moo, Sarah Armstrong *Unit Nurses: Kerry Smith, Catherine Willis *2nd Assistant Director: Peter Griffiths *Producer's Assistant: Jill Stewart *Production Assistant: Myles Carney *Production Accountants: Moneypenny, Janette Gould *Continuity: Helena Stone *Associate Director: Ian Cicciari *Line Producer: Marcel Zammit *Video Producer: Ailsa Smeaton *Directors: Ian Munro, Rob Cotterill *Executive in Charge of Production: Martin Hersov *Executive Producer: Helena Harris *Produced by Kids Like Us and Nine Films and Television for the Nine Network *Hi-5 Productions ©2003 Kids Like Us Pty Ltd Nine Films and Television Pty Ltd, Sydney, Australia Episodes *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4_kJbJtDFU *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqehAh_-wyQ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-MQDuoH3kE *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KpoFUJu0_I *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEJuvAzzVZo *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEcAp_9-kjs *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Bj0n1B4eJk *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6g_blPtyNU *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tq4ho20H_1g *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3Yf3nYw18U Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Helena Harris Category:Posie Graeme-Evans Category:Chris Harriott Category:Energy Category:Chris Phillips Category:One Step Forward Category:Leone Carey Category:Move It Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Catherine Thiele Category:Lisa Hoppe Category:Emma-Jane Dann Category:Liz Arvidson Category:Anne Kenyon Category:Angela Webber Category:Catherine Martin Category:Helen Martin Category:Stephen Measday Category:Judy Tanner Category:Graeme Haddon Category:Gavin Sainsbury Category:Emily Oades Category:Paul Fraser Category:Joanna Greenwood Category:Luke Ede Category:Joanne Rapa Category:George Aviet Staging Category:Rob Surdich Category:Rob Cotterill Category:Dale Martin Category:Gavin Wright Category:Mark Ulbricht Category:Magnus Vikingur Category:Richard Harmer Category:David Sliwinski Category:Melissa French Category:Andrew Johnson Category:Gordon Dein Category:Joe Previtera Category:Phil Bolger Category:Tim Mason Category:Predrag Malesev Category:Conrad Hendricks Category:Ryan Coughlan Category:Matt Simpson Category:Anthony Kaub Category:Nadia Benussi Category:Larina Bennett Category:Nathalie Ryner Category:Lisa Soames Category:Kristy Snape Category:Pip Lund Category:Tracks Post Production Category:Alan Green Category:Vanessa Milton Category:John Wyatt Category:TVD Broadcast Category:RGB Pictures Category:Dickson's Yamaha Complex Category:Sydney Aquatic Centre Category:Brendon Moo Category:Sarah Armstrong Category:Kerry Smith Category:Catherine Willis Category:Peter Griffiths Category:Jill Stewart Category:Myles Carney Category:Moneypenny Services Category:Janette Gould Category:Helena Stone Category:Ian Cicciari Category:Marcel Zammit Category:Ailsa Smeaton Category:Ian Munro Category:Martin Hersov Category:Kids Like Us Category:Nine Films and Television Category:Nine Network Category:Roadshow Entertainment